Only her
by Buttergriffin332 I love Jay
Summary: Jay thinks because of the perfact match game Cole is going to take Nya away from Jay. I know i suck but hopefully the story is better.


**Only Her**

Jay's POV

Ever since Cole and I have found out about the stupid perfact match game or what ever me and him have not been the same. I like the guy and all but, from the looks of things he seems to like Nya now. What scares me is that she seems to like him too. Now there is a fight between me and him on who tries to get Nya first. Now that she seems to be intrested in Cole now Nya and I seem to be drifting apart.

"Earth to Jay, hello anyone home!" I was nocked out of my thoughts when Kai started to talk to me." Jay what happened you completly zoned out on us when we were talking about on what to do when we all leave." Ya it so turns out now that ther is no major evil we are going our seprate ways. " Just thinking." " about what?" Kai asked me in a conserned tone, I have not talked much and I have not been cracking jokes that often anymore. Or at all. " Im trying to fiqure out a way to get a job at Borg Indestries." I lied i really didn't want to talk about me and Nya around anyone ESPECIALLY Kai. " Well you could show him one of the invections you make over the years." Lloyd told me. We were able to get the Bounty fixed to we were in the dining room haveing I guess you could call lunch. There were 2 seats open, sensei was meditating and Zane was... still gone thats one of the reasons i want a job there so i can try to bring him back. " ya but none of them work though." I replied as sensei came into the room. " Hello my puples." " Hello sensei," all 5 of us replied. " I over heard that you are discusing on what you five will are talking about going saprate ways. "Weall yeah, there is no more LORD Garmadon, no more Overlord, and the nindroides are disposed of I see no more need for us to be ninja." Cole said he seemed to be pretty quite as well. " Yes cole but when there is light there will _always _be shadow,Cole."I guess i must have zoned out again because the was a pain in the back of my head and Kia was staring at me."Dude Kai what was that for?" "You must really want that job since you keep blocking us out like that!" Kai seemed to be getting frustraied i think he knows im not telling the truth. " Sorry" " Jay there is nothing to be sorry about, its just your not being youself today." Nya tells me in a conserned tone. Man i miss her so much, we used to be so close together I wish it could be the same again when nobody was around she would kiss me first bacause i was alwasy to scared to make the first move, i dont know why. " Jay is there something on your mind?" Sensei asked me._ yes there is my own brother is taking away my girlfriend and i dont have enough time to fix things! _I thought to my self. " No i just need some air." I said as i stood up and walked to the upped deck. Once i got out side i just realised we were in the air.I walked over to the railing and looked down watching all the houses we were flying over. Of all people it had to be my own brother to try and take Nya away from me. She is my world and soul, without her I have no reason to live. Then I was kicked out of my thoughts again when i felt a tapinf an my right shoulder. I turned to and saw the person i wanted the most Nya.

"Jay im really worried about you, I know something is wrong." She sounded and looked conserned about me. And i knew if I tried to lie to het she would find out becuse i suck and lieing. So i decied to tell her the truth.

"Nya... it's just that..." I couldnt find the right words to say.

"Jay im here for you, you know that right." 'Actually I didn't' I told myself. I took a deep breath and answered her.

" I know Nya, but ever since Cole and i found out... I have been scared that you would pick him inste...I was forced to stop when Nya's lips were presed against mine it took my a little to catch up to what was happening, but i eventuall closed my eyes a kissed her back. I was so happy to do this again but when soon we had to pull apart for air.

"Jay, you were always the one i was going to pick... i just didn't know how to tell Cole, he has always been a good friend to all of us but... you were lways there for me other than Kai. She lowers her head to the ground like she did something wrong i lift her head up so I can she into her choclate brown eyes and she stareds into my electric blue eyes ( guys idk what color his eyes are so im calling them blue ). Then she gives me a smile and I smile back. Right here and now I knew now matter what happens it's going to be. Only her


End file.
